Another World
by flowerjoy1212
Summary: The Kanto pokedex holders found themselves in a whole new world. Their pokemons are now shugo charas? With a whole new adventure with the Guardians, what could go terribly wrong?
1. Chapter 1

** This is my first crossover, so please be easy on me. Oh in this time line, Red, Green, and Blue are 15. That leaves Yellow 13. Amu is still 12, in 6th grade. This is after Gold, Silver, and Crystal you enjoy. **

** "**What the... Where are we?" Red asked as he looked around the area. There were no pokemon anywhere. Just crowds and cars everywhere.

"Speaking of pokemon, where are ours?" Green pointed out.

"Oh~~~~ We laid eggs!" Blue shrieked as colorful eggs just popped into their hands.

"Wait.. Blue-san, This egg has the shell of my Omney!" yellow explained.

"She's right, this egg as flames around it. It has to be charizard," Green stated.

"This is too crazy! First, we were just reading some book called the humpty lock. And if I remembered correctly, we got sucked in!" Red exclaimed. The bustling people were now staring at the noisy group. Blue shushed him and apologized the crowd.

"I think we are in the story! Which means these eggs are the... Uh... something with characters,"

"Darn it Blue, if you only read it, then this wouldn't be a problem pesky woman!"

"Tsk, tsk, who didn't read it Green? You were just looking at the cover,"

"Grandpa asked you to read it to see if it have any information!"

"But because of that, we got sucked in it," Blue shot back.

"you guys, I don't think we are in the story, we are in a different world. Look," yellow pointed. They say a hole turning smaller. But they could see their region and their pokemon. Before they could react, it vanished...

"I think we missed our way back home," Red muttered.

"Noooo! What about my pokemon? Other pokemons? I still need to grow and live my life in Kanto. I want to travel, meet cute boys, and see Silver again!: Blue wailed. Yellow sweatdropped and Green muttered noisy woman.

"Lucky for us, I read it all they way to the end," Yellow informed them.

"Finally some good news!" Red smiled.

"Inside these eggs are our would be selves. But in this case, our pokemon. They are tiny, but when we can transform with them if we have a special bond or with the humpty lock or key. And about that hole... It won't come until a full moon is out... Which is about like another month," yellow explained. Silence.

"Well you guys, we will spend a whole different adventure together this month!" Red cheered.

"You moron! Why are you so happy?" Green grumbled as Blue continued to wail and whine.

"Well, we are in a different is way different than pokemon battles. I say why not adventure this world?" Red said.

"Besides, we can't do anything about it." Yellow added. There was silence again. That's when they heard cracks. They look in their hands, and saw 6 little pokemons coming out of it.

"Awwww~~~~ Blasty, Ditty, Cleffy! You guys are so cute!" Blue squealed as she hugged the poor pokemons.

"I wonder why master Blue is so big," Blastoise wondered out loud. That's when everyone stopped their celebration. The trainers looked at each other. So did their pokemons. Both were shocked.

"We can talk?" Charizard asked.

"And we have human forms!" Saur pointed out.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming," Red mumbled.

"Well, our would be selves our characters. So them talking in human forms is normal..." Yellow whispered.

"Okay, now I have to get used... This," Green mumbled.

His shugo charas... Still look like their original selves... Except in costume. Handsome boys are in dragon, duck, butterfly etc costumes.

"You are very pretty, Chuchu," Yellow commented at her tiny, beautiful red haired shugo chara in a pikachu costume.

"Thank you, master Yellow," Chuchu replied.

"Let's go in a place where we can stay for a month. Maybe a five star hotel!" Blue exclaimed.

"Where are we going to get the money, pesky woman?" Green asked.

"We can host a show! We can do that transforming thing whatever it's called. Or that change that I read about," Blue stated.

"Character change, when we change, act, and have abilities like our pokemons... shugo charas," Yellow explained.

"We didn't even master it..." Red pointed out.

"Oh yeah? Character Change!" She shouted as she chose Jiggly. Suddenly, a fluffy bunny ears came out of nowhere. Blue jumped very high, too high for any normal person can do. People started to gasp.

"And that is the start of our performance!" Blue exclaimed as she landed gracefully. People started to clap.

"If you want to see the full performance, drop five bucks!' Blue added. Five bucks quicly came into Blu's hands.

"Now Red, I want you to put it in your cap. Let's shouw them what we can do!" Blue cheered. The others agreed.

'Lots of people are watching," Yellow said in a nervous voice.

"You can do it," Red comforted her. Yellow grinned as she yelled "Character Change!" Her shoes turned into Dody's feet. Yellow ran, around the huge crowd in seconds. It caused a huge wind and cheers.

"Wow! That girl is fast!" A person from the crowd roared.

"Your turn Green-San," Yellow said to Green. Green groaned, and stared at his pokemon/shugo charas.

"Character Change," Green muttered. Suddenly, red wings grew on his back.

"I can breath fire," Green said to the crowd. He sighed, fire blasting out. People cheered and started to give the pokedex holders tips.

"Let's see what you can do, Red," Green taunted.

"Is that a challenge?" Red asked. He shouted, "Character Change!" And a flower sprouted on his head. Blue and Green fall down, laughing while Yellow tried to hold in her giggle. But Red has something else in mind. He took out the flower in his head. It turned out to be a vine. He threw the vine to a tall street light, and swung. The crowd watched in awe as he did a 360 circle.

...

"Wow, we got enough money to stay here for a few days!If we keep up on our performance, then we can stay in this fancy hotel in a month!" Blue exclaimed. She stared at her dead partners. Where does she get her energy, Green, Red, and Yellow grumbled as they slumped on the couch.

In the room, was two queen sized beds, a bathroom with a shower and bath, a tv, and a balcony.

"Just one question, why are we in the same rooms!?" Green hollered. Yellow blushes and Blue sighed.

"Well, I did it to save money. If we split rooms, we wouldn't be able to pay." Blue answered."so boys, remember this policy, ladies first!"

"At least we got a nice place Green." Red told his best friend/rival. Green just shook his head when Red and him had to go shopping with the girls.

"Just promise me that after this, we will train to do that character transformation" green informed Blue. "Of course we will," was her reply.

...

"That's the last X egg," Tadase told Amu. Amu relaxed and stretched her arms after a tiring battle.

"that one was a stubborn egg," Rima muttered.

" at least it was cleansed and free from negative thoughts," Naghiko said.

"Well, see you guys later. Tomorrow, Kukai is going to visit us in our Guardian Meeting," Amu announced.

"Yay! We are going to see Kukai again!" Yaya cheered. They all giggled and parted their ways...

"I'm home!' shouted Amu as she walked inside of her home.

"Amu did you hear that four kids held a circus of their own! And they are good! It's on the news right now!" Midori, Amu's mom told Amu. Amu jumped on the couch, and watched intently at the tv.

"These four, fine kids held a show that you don't see everyday. Here is one with a girl running a whole a mile in seconds," the reporter said. Amu's eyes widen as she see a yellow, blurry dot speeds around a huge, crowd. She stopped where she started, and the crowds started to cheer. Amu gasp as a shugo chara was beside the blonde hair girl.

"So that's it, it's her shugo chara," Amu thought to herself. Same with her friends...

"Amu, go to and get ready to sleep." Midori said as she turned off the tv.

"Kay!" Amu replied, going into her room. I hope I can meet them one day, thought Amu.

**Please rate and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey! I love to greet this way!**

**Amu: Why is that?**

**Me:Sometimes, I get to torture you! I love my favorite characters especially!**

**Amu: Uh... Okay... Anyway FlowJ doesn't own us... Fortunatly **

**Me; Hey~~~~~**

"You want to us to go what?!" exclaimed Green. He was shocked at Blue's announcement when they were about to sleep. They were tired from their training to turn ito their Character Transformation. After hearing a long time explanation about x eggs and characters, they purified at least 5 of them. And Blue just now told the Kanto Pokedexholders that they are going to a school.

"Yep, I already called the principle!" Blue cheered. Green groaned and Yellow giggled.

"I think it's going to be fun. Part of exploring here should mean we are going to learn about this world." Red agreed.

"Don't you want to know Green-san?" Yellow asked, still amused.

"Yeah, yeah. But a school? I am advanced in the... our world," Green muttered.

"Then we should be the top in this world too!" Blue exclaimed.

"Ugh fine, whatever," Green gave in. "Just sleep"

**The next day at Seiyo Middle School (I'm guessing this is where Kukai goes now)**

Kukai was playing around with Daichi until the teacher cleared his throat.

"We got four new students today. Please treat them nicely. This is Red, Green, Blue and Yellow." the teacher introduced the pokedex holders. All of the people gasped, what an entranced they made. Blue and Yellow wore their uniforms differently. Adding accessories here and there. Red and Green... just look different than other boys. Besides that, they are the famous circus/miracle friends. Whispers and gossips were already filled in the classrooms.

"I can't believe they are here in my class!"

"The girls there are cute..."

"Waah! Where did Red and Green came from? They are good looking and mature!"

Kukai ignored those who are whispering, he was shocked that they each of them has _6 _shugo charas floating besides them. Six! Kukai has never seen that many. Before Kukai can react and tries to hide Daichi, the brunnette called Blue spotted Daichi like a hawk. She nudged the cute blonde named Yellow, and Yellow caught Daichi as well. Before Kuaki knew it, the mysterious friends were all looking at his direction. Kukai gulped.

"May I sit behind him?" Blu asked, pointing at an empty desk besides Kukai. Kukai stared at his area. There are four empty seats behind him.

"This is my luckiest day ever," Kukai grumbled. Wait, shouldn't this be good? He need answers too!

"You may, Miss Blue, take your seats minna," the teachers answered.

**At lunch**

"Red, Green, Yellow! That kid has one too!" Blue exclaimed.

"But Master Blue, isn't this common at this world? There should be shugo charas here, but we are just special," a mini Blasty pointed out.

"Yeah but so? Not all people can have a would be selves," Kitty added. Green and Yellow already made their move.

"Hi I'm Yellow! Nice to meet you Kukai!" Yellow greeted. Green just nodded.

"Hey. Nice to meet you too," Kukai answered. Blue and Red caught up to Green and Yellow.

"Okay Kukai! Seems like you have a shugo chara too! Let me see!" Blue pleaded.

"pesky woman, give him some space." Green groaned.

"Nah it's okay, Daichi come and meet them," Kukai said

"Yo," Daichi greeted as he came out. The others greeted back,

They started to eat, with a deep discussion.

"How did you get six eggs?! That's like... impossible! Do you have like six dreams of who you want to be or what talents you have?" Kukai asked.

"Well... I guess we are special," Blue said with a sly grin. Kukai just shook his head, as he started to learn each of them .

**At the Royal Garden**

"When is Kukai-kun coming!" Yaya complained.

"He should be coming soon,"Amu answered.

"Yo! Minna!" Kukai called.

"See there he is! Kukai, how is it going/" Naghiko asked.

"Just great, you guys will never believe what happened today!" Kukai told them.

"Nani, nani?" Yaya asked excitedly.

"You know the four circus friends? Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow? They came to my school today in my class!" Kukai said. Everyone gasped., except for Rima, who raised an eyebrow. "That's not all, each of them have _six _shugo charas!" Kukai added. This time, Rima gave a quiet gasp.

"That's amazing..." Tadase said, amazed.

"Wow... I wanna meet them!" Yaya added.

"But don't you think it's strange. Six shugo charas?' Rima asked, still shocked.

"We just gotta see them!" Amu said. Then, a sudden feeling passed to them.

"A x egg!" all of them shouted. They rushed towards to the eerie feeling.

"Muri, muri," the x eggs chanted as the circle around each other.

"There are twenty of them! Today is a festival!" Rima reported to her friends.

"My heart. unlock!" everyone shouted.

"Amulet Heart!"

"Sky Jack!"

"Platinum Royal!"

"Dear Baby!"

Clown Drop!"

The group parted ways, and attacked them with all their might.

"Heart Rod!" Amu shouted, throwing her rod. The x eggs dodged them, and attacked her with full force.

"Ugh." Amu grunted as she got hit.

"Hinamori!" Kukai shouted. He attacked them, but got the same results.

"Juggling Party!" Rima hollered as she threw bowling pins at them. She got one lucky hit, but the others attacked her behind her back.

"Go go duckies!" Yaya cheered at her ducks. But the eggs popped them, and attacked Yaya. Too much for the young one, Yaya was unconscious by the brutal attack.

"White Decoration!" Tadase yelled, hitting three eggs. "Shoot," Tadase muttered as the others damaged him with a full speed attack. When it seems like the eggs are about to attack them more, they heard a shout.

"Flamethrower" a red suit, handsome boy said as fire blasted out of his hands. five eggs got purified, and floated away to their owners.

"Hey guys!"a beautiful woman came, floating down. She wore a pink, frilly gown, that allowed her to float like a puffed ball. She had cute bunny ears and an umbrella.

The stunning brunette drew a triangle with her umbrella, and yelled out" Tri Ataack!" Five other eggs got purified. Next came a cute boy, with gray wings behind his back. He had a gray armor and sharp claws.

"Dragan claw!" the winged boy shouted, purifing the other five.

The last one, a cute girl wearing a striped yellow short dress, was carried by the winged boy.

"The rest is yours," he told her. The blondie raised her arms high, gathering energy.

"Thundershock!" she hollered as the lightning purified the eggs. After that was finished, the four friends rushed towards their fallen young ones.

'Kukai, you alright?" the fluffy girl asked.

"Blue? I guess.. Just my stomach hurts after that nasty blow I got," Kukai grumbled. Yellow put Yaya in her lap. Yaya groaned in pain. Yellow glanced at her fellow pokedex holders.

"Try your powers, it might work," Red told her. Yellow nodded. She put her hands at top of yaya. A bright light started to glow. The others watch in awe, as Yaya's bruise started to fade away. Yaya eyes fluttered open.

"Yaya feels tired. Yaya wants to know what happened." Yaya said talking in third person. Everyone sighed in relief, but groan in pain, as each of them got a harmful attack.

"You can heal, Yellow?" Kukai asked in awe.

"I can't believe it worked!" Yellow stated. Yellow stood in front of Rima, who got a huge bruise in her skinny arms.

"I am going to heal you, don't worry," Yellow soothed her. Rima nodded, and closed her eyes. After Yellow healed her, she started to heal everyone.

"Wow, that took my energy," Yellow whispered as she had trouble standing up. Green and Red helped her by giving their strong arms.

"Thank you, Yellow... I mean Yellow-nee!" Amu thanked her. Yellow blushed, and nodded.

"You guys were amazing!" Naghiko commented.

"Also, you guys can purify too? That's good, we need some help anyway," Rima added.

"But Yaya has a real question," yaya said.

"And what would that be?" Red asked.

"Why do you want to be a flamethrower, a fluffy dresser, a thunder woman, and a dragon?! Yaya thinks that's weird,"

"Ahahaha... it's complicated, and our shugo chara's are special..." Yellow explained.

"And you can heal? Does that mean you want to be a doctor in a stylish dress?" teased Kukai.

"No! That's not it," Yellow whined.

"Yellow... is a wizard!" Blue said.

"What?! how is that possible?!" Amu demanded. A wizard? What!?

"That's over exaggerating, pesky woman," Green muttered.

"Yellow is really cool and all, but special is what describes her the most. She can heal... with or without shugo charas,' Red said, scaring them.

"Eh? Then is she..." Tadase startled.

"Yes, she is a witch!" Blue giggled.

"Get real," Green replied.

"Yellow, if you can heal, then can't you raise our levels?" Red asked.

Yellow grinned. "Oh yeah, I should try that next time,"

"Wait, if she can heal us..." Green started to say.

"That if I can read your minds or know your emotion, yes Green," Yellow answered with a sly smile.

"Eeek! I can't believe there is a witch in here!" Amu screamed.

"Shoot," Red muttered as Blue started to cackle.

"Hmmm, that blondie in that group is interesting," a voice said. They looked around, and saw the guardians enemy.

"Ikuto," Amu muttered.

"It's not me Amu..." Ikuto started to say.

"he has a recorder," Yellow finished him as she read his mind.

"Ikuto, that girl who can read minds, capture her and bring her to me," the president demanded.

"You can't make him," Yellow answered. Ikuto's eyes widen as she said that.

"Ikuto has a mind, feelings, and interests. Making them do what they don't want to do is wrong. Even if you are his father," Yellow revealed. Everyone gasped, as Ikuto looked away. He started to walk away, but stopped when Yellow shouted "I know you are not evil! You want to help us. I will will you! I will help to get your freedom! Wait patiently!" Ikuto smiled, touched by her response.

I will be waiting, blondie. Ikuto thought, knowing she can hear.

**Hehehe, I kinda ended with a IkutoxYellow. Sorry , I like to mix couples a bit. Review if you want a couple that you want. I will consider because so far, I like all couples. (Besides Kukai and Amu... I can't do that.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: T_T**

**Red: What's wrong FlowJ?**

**Me; I missed you guys, that's all**

**Red: 0_0 uh... I miss you too?**

**Me: Awwwww! *glomps him* I knew you would say that~~~ Dense Red~**

**Red: FlowJ doesn't own us... And you should be glad she doesn't.**

**Me: But you like me... **

**In school **

"The circus friends had another show this morning! It was more amazing! And one of them, Yellow is a psychic! She can knows your memories, emotions, and mind! I want to know my fortune, so I buy a fortune..."

"They are so amazing! Not one thing was wrong from the fortune teller! And her friends are talented! I wonder how Green breathes fire like that..."

"Red-kun is so cute! I know, let's make his fan club!"

"Blue-chan is beautiful~~~ Bunny ears... Oh~ I'm drooling"

"Ah, the cute Yellow is simply dazzling! I wonder if they are from Europe or something?"

The main topic of Seiyo Middle School is the four Miracles. That's a nickname given by their fans and witnesses. Kukai had fun teasing them. As they grew closer to him as the week came by. Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow held five shows. Now they have enough money to stay for two weeks. They even have some leftovers for food, clothes, and supplies. The pokemons/shugo charas grew stronger. The x eggs were easier now, even the x characters. But, for Yellow and Amu, it was hard since Ikuto hasn't been seen for a while.

"Hey Yellow, do you have a thing for Ikuto-kun?" Kukai teased, Yellow blushed.

"No... I just felt his pain..." Yellow answered,

"Agh! Please don't read our minds like you did to his." Red begged.

"Sometimes, I can't ignore it," Yellow told him with a sly smile.

"Don't you think that Amu and Yellow will be rivals soon?" Blue asked dreamily.

"Pesky woman, I am going to regret asking this. Why?" Green questoned.

"Amu is attracted towards Ikuto, and Ikuto accepted Yellow's help. By the information Amu gave us, he rarely accepts help." replied Blue.

"Her and her crazy imagination," Green muttered.

"Yellow, please tell me what he is thinking please," Blue pleaded.

"Ah Green, you actually admire Blue!" Yellow teased. Green scowled as the others laughed.

"I can't wait to see our juniors, we should play that game again," Red stated. Only Kukai laughed, while Green, Blue and Yellow tensed. The world juniors struck them, and Kukai tried to get their attention.

"You guys alright?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah, we just got distracted by..." Blue startled.

"By those noisy fan clubs!" Yellow finished quickly. Their shugo charas lowered their heads, remembering their home and their fellow pokedex holders. And they nicknamed them their _juniors. _

"Okay, whoever purifies the x eggs most has to pay!" Blue challenged.

"Be prepared to pay Red, Blue, Yellow."Green taunted.

"Y-you guys. Purifying x eggs isn't a game..." Kukai warned. But the four friends already started their game, leaving school.

**With the guardians**

"Yellow-nee and her friends don't know the main cause of the x eggs, right.?" Amu asked. Naghiko nodded.

"We should tell them... Especially Yellow-nee since she wants to help that black cat," Tadase said, with a growl at the end. Honestly, who wants to help that thieving cat?

"But, Easter is targeting them... Even though they are protecting us from the x characters most of the time. We are protecting them from Easter from capturing them," Rima pointed out.

"Yaya thinks they could take care of themselves," Yaya stated.

"I just... want to help Ikuto, that's all." Amu whispered quietly. She still remembered her sempai crying, explaining the situation about Ikuto. She can't believe Ikuto is tolerating the pain he's in. Ikuto made himself look bad to protect Amu. And all she did was to hate him...

"That's it, we are going to confront Easter! They are using Ikuto like a puppet! And if we keep this secret any longer, Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow will do something rash!" Naghiko announced. yaya applauded for his speech.

"But I think Yellow-nee knows," Rima whispered.

"How do you know?" Kiseki asked.

"Well, she can read minds, right.? Just think about it. What is Easter doing this past week? Nothing. They hadn't made a move ever since Yellow-nee shocked them. This past week, we have been thinking of this problem. Don't you think she would have read that?" Rima pointed out.

"Nope, I don't think so," Amu declared, cutting the long silence.

"Amu-chan..." Ran whispered as Amu stood up.

"Yellow-nee wouldn't read our minds without our permission. She knows how minds can be personal. I trust her! She saved me lots of times, giving me a radiant smile! We need to tell her the truth directly to them!" Amu said.

"yeah!" the guardians all agreed. But they didn't notice a tall figure spying them.

**With Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow**

"

"*huff* Red, how much did you get?" Green asked as he tumbled over a bench.

"About... *puff* 55, you?" Red exhaled as he dragged himself next to green.

"Master Green did 57!" his Charizard spoke. Red sighed as they teased him. They notice something was coming towards them . Yellow, in her Dodo form, was running with an incredible speed came up to them .

"I got 52," she said as she lay down the grass beside the boys. The boys high five each other, while taunting Yellow of their scores. A turtle shelled woman tumbled to them.

"*huff* I.. got... 63! Hahaha! Losers!" Blue taunted as she blew water everywhere.

"Aww, come on!" Red groaned.

"Let's go to a fancy restaurant! Ooh, but first let's shop so we can dress up! Yellow is the sore loser, so she has to pay half of it. Red is the next loser, se he has to pay a fourth of it, and now Green has to pay the rest!" Blue told them as she continued to cackle.

"Let's go!" Blue said as she dragged the three sulking friends.

They went to a store full of gowns, suits, dresses, and jackets. While Blue was asking the boys which dress fits better, a figure took Yellow's hand. Yellow didn't flinch, but followed him. They went pass the entrance, and sat beside a water fountain.

"So Ikuto-kun, you okay?' Yellow asked, as she faced Ikuto.

"You can read my mind, I don't care. I just want you to know what's going to happen," Ikuto said, ignoring her question. she did, her eyes widened. After she was done, Ikuto fainted, due to lack of sleep and power.

"How is he so cruel?" Yellow asked as she trying to maintain his weight. She started to heal him, and he suddenly got up.

"Not just that, you should stay away from me now. He wants you and your friends. thanks for healing me though," Ikuto said.

"Wait, you don't have to hide anymore," Yellow told him. "Tadase-kun now understands. amu-chan is waiting for you Ikuto-kun. I saw your memories, but you can't remember this one important fact,"

"What is it?"

"Your father is out there somewhere... And your mother knows and loves him..." she answered, "I am not going to say anymore, but it is your job to find him and ask him for the real answers. I wish you luck,"

Ikuto was quiet for a while. "Did you faced any pain like this?" he asked. Yellow stood silent for a while.

"I guess, well, I never really knew my parents... I live with my loving uncle though. I want to meet my parents... It saddens me that they left, but this is who I have become. And you too, Ikuto-kun," Yellow answered with a sad smile. Ikuto nodded, patting her head. He went off, to protecting someone else now.

"Yellow! Where were you?" Blue called as she ran to Yellow.

"Oh, just to have a nice talk with someone," Yellow said. She walked with a nagging Blue and prayed for her mysterious friend.

Red and Green were waiting, preparing for the worst. The check.

**With the guardians. **

"Ikuto... Please... Remember!" Amu cried as Ikuto transformed into Death Rebel.

"He can never remember you! I control him now!" his step-father mocked them,

"Ikuto-nii san! I've always called you a thieving cat, but now I know. I still don't want to forgive you for not telling me, but still!" Tadase hollered at Ikuto. Ikuto had sadness in his eyes as he attacked the guardians.

"You guys are just flies. My real target are the four miracles! Where are they? Where are you hiding them!? Telling me!" the president of Easter demanded.

"Never!" Naghiko shouted.

"Sooner or later, they will be in my hands. Those four friends with six special shugo charas! Hahaha!" Ikuto's step father cackled.

"Ikutooooo!" Amu screamed as he was about to slice Amu with his ax (or something, I dont know)

**To Be Continued**


End file.
